Second Chances
by mikabronxgirl
Summary: The TARDIS ends up in 1881 Paris and not just anywhere right in the middle of the Down Once More scene ALW musical and 2004 movie. The Doctor offers both Christine and the Phantom a chance for freedom, that very rare second chance.


Disclaimer: Sorry nope not mine. POTO belongs to Leroux Doctor Who to the BBC.

Summary: The TARDIS has a habit of making random landings. One of these random landings has the Doctor, Rose, and Jack in 1871 Paris during the time of the infamous Phantom of the Opera. Will their presence effect how the story plays out?

Notes: This is just something that's been nibbling my brain for a while. Mostly inspired by

Time line for the Doctor: 9th Doctor series between TDD and Boom Town..

Appearance for Erik and Christine Kay versions except Erik has Gerard Butler's gorgeous eyes with flecks of amber.

1- Down Once more then we escape.

An enraged Phantom dragged Christine down through the passages underneath the Populaire. His only goal was to take her back to his lair and force her to be his living bride. In his madness it only fair after she cruelly ripped the mask from his face exposing his face to all of Paris.

"_Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair. Down we plunge to the prison of my mind_." half shouted half sang

He continued spewing his angry bitter words not all entirely directed towards Christine. He seemed Christine noticed just using her as a focus for all his emotions.

A short time later Christine emerged from the Louis Phillipe Room wearing the wedding dress. Her fear and sadness turning to anger. Was her angel going to claim her in all ways? Was she to become a way to sate his lust?

"_Have you gorged yourself at last of your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust FOR FLESH?_"

The Phantom stared at Christine unmoved by her sudden malice.

_"This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing, A mask my first unfeeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes too late. Turn around and face your fate. An ETERNITY OF THIS BEFORE YOUR EYES."_ the last six words shouted as he forcefully placed the veil on Christine's head, who was now clad in the white wedding dress.

Christine reached up taking the veil off her head leading them both to the mirror by the mannequin. 'How to make him see.' she wondered 'How to make him see she's been able to see past his face. That he needs to as well.

_"This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul where the true distortion lies."_ she sang anger and distaste in her voice.

"Well as lovely as all this is need I remind you that an angry mob will be down here in about oh 5 minutes." a strange voice cut in.

The Phantom whirled around towards the direction of the voice.

"Show yourself." the Phantom demanded into the darkness.

The shadows broke apart just a little to the left of where Christine and the Phantom were standing revealing a man slightly shorter then the Phantom dressed in strange garments of a black leather jacket, dark blue shirt of some sort, strange blue stiff breeches, and odd shaped boots. His hair was shorter then men of fashion wore it, and his ears stuck out from his head. Overall this stranger was just that strange.

"No need to get all loud. I'm a friend. I'm here to help you." the doctor's tone even and controlled.

"Well I never needed a friend before and I most certainly don't need one now Monsieur." the Phantom stated

"Fine then." The doctor smiled turning around back into the shadows "I'll just head back to my TARDIS and leave you to the mercy of the mob. Who only want to see the legendary Phantom hung for his crimes."

"Wait Monsieur." Christine called. She had no idea why she felt she could trust this man yet she was about to put both her and the Phantom's fate in his hands

"Yes." the Doctor turned around

"Are you... I mean are you sure that the mob will find their way down here?" Christine asked

"Like I said there is a mob on the way looking for vengeance and they're not going to care who they take it from."

"That is impossible monsieur seeing as how the only people to know the way down to my lair are myself, Dargora, and Madame Giry. And if you are suggesting that either one betrayed me and are leading the mob down here then you are sorely mistaken." the phantom hissed

The Doctor shook his head. "Madame Giry."

"Madame?" Christine gasped she didn't want to believe that the woman she thought of as a surrogate mother would betray anyone.

"Actually your finance is leading the mob. Madame Giry just showed them the safest route."

Unconsciously Christine moved closer to the Phantom her arm reaching for his. He reached for her as well looking for support.

"Why though? He knows I'm safe. He knows that the Phantom would never hurt me." Christine shook her head denial in her voice. She was finding it hard to grasp that Raoul would do such a thing.

"Because he is foolish boy trying to play noble hero. And because of this he will be leading people to their deaths." the Phantom answered.

Christine gasped More people getting hurt! She didn't want this on her conscious to be the blame for more deaths.

"You didn't see them because I lead you along the safest route that night those months ago but from the third level down to the lake I have a series of traps designed to keep trespassers away. If someone is foolish enough to come wandering down where they don't belong a small bell alerts me to their presence. I scare them back up to safety with new tales of the Opera Ghost on their tongues." the phantom explained.

"Doc the mob will be here in three minutes." another masculine voice shouted from the shadows.

"You heard him. In three minutes you're going to have a mob burst in here looking for blood. Now the way I see it you can wait here and die or leave with me and let me take you wherever or whenever you want to go." the Doctor offered.

Christine looked into the eyes of her Angel searching for any sign of what to do. Despite growing up due to the past months she was still that small little girl in desperate need of guidance and comfort.

"Go Leave. The Mob is not after you Christine. Tell them what ever you wish. I release you." the phantom said though each word was a stab in his almost dead heart.

"No."

"What did you say Christine?"

"I said no. Up on the stage you sang to me. You asked me to save you and lead you from your solitude. Anywhere I go let you go to. Does any of this sound familiar? It should you wrote it." Christine sobbed her voice hysterical. 

"I choose you. Is that so hard to believe? I think a part of me has always chosen you. You bring out the passion in me. I love you. I love you despite your deformity. The world hasn't tried you with compassion but right here right now there are two people willing to do so. You won't turn him away so don't turn me away." Christine pleaded.

The Phantom stood there unable to fully comprehend what was going on in front of him. His dream of being loved and accepted of being with his Christine was coming true. She was willing to be with him. She LOVED him. Him with the deformed face.

"Less then a minute." the voice shouted again.

"Are you sure about this Christine?" the phantom asked.

Christine stood on her tiptoes her lips meeting her angel's. The Phantom's whole body stiff not used to someone willing touching him let alone kissing him. Especially not when even his own mother couldn't bare the sight of him. They broke the kiss tears in both their eyes.

"_Say you love me." _

"_You know I do." _

Turning to the stranger this strange Angel offering him a second chance the Phantom nodded.

"Wait." Christine shouted as she slipped off the ring the Phantom forced on her finger "This is my past. I don't want anything to remind me of what could have been and never was. Besides it's only fair to Raoul." Placing the ring on the table next to one of her Angel's numerous mask the same one he wore when he took her down here the first time.

Moving closer to the stranger for the first time Christine and the Phantom noticed a large strange blue box. Both were rather hesitant wondering if maybe they were doing the right thing in trusting this stranger. _'Past the Point of No Return'_ the lyrics from their duet never felt more appropriate at the moment. The first of the mob with Raoul in the lead entered through the raised cutlass many carried torches others like the gendarmes carried weapons.

"Spread out search everything. They can't be too far." Raoul ordered.

The head of the Gendarme nodded his acknowledgment ordering his men about. As the last members of the mob finished drifting in they began viscously tearing about the monsters lair. Too wrapped up in their quest for vengeance no one heard the strange whining sound or saw as a large blue box bled out from existence. Meg Giry who had followed the mob down against her mother's wishes missed their disappearance by a second.

"Christine." she called craning her neck looking for her friend.

"Christine come out. We've come to rescue you." Meg tried... The sound of cymbals crashing together caught her attention she reached out to pick up the curious music box when shouts caught her attention. Thinking and fearing the worst she bolted out of the room.

"Monsieur Viscount we've searched all over the Phantom's lair we haven't seen any sign of him or Mademoiselle Daae. We can only assume that his managed to escape holding her hostage against her will." Captain Lem Marc spoke up.

Just then one of the gendarmes came running up through the lake up where Raoul and Lem arc were standing by the dock.

"Sir. Sir.. We have no seen no sign of the Phantom or Mademoiselle Daae. We believe.. We believe." the gendarme stopped still winded

"Yes." Lem Marc prompted.

"We believe they have left sir. All we found was this." he signaled another gendarme to come forward. This one came forward the familiar half mask and a ring in his hand.

Raoul accepted the mask and ring hands absently running over the mask. "Where can you be Christine?" he whispered to himself "What is the monster doing to you right at this moment?' "Are you with him under your own violation or has he bewitched you again?' He passed off the mask to the gendarme who brought them he however kept his ring. 'Did you ever love me Christine? ' 'Was I just some pawn in a game you both enjoyed?' 'I loved.. love you Christine I would have denied you nothing.'

"Monsieur Viscount?" Lem Marc questioned

"Call them off." Raoul said his voice distant and detached

"Monsieur Viscount?" Lem Marc repeated concern for the nobleman seeped in his voice.

"Call them off. Tell them the search is over. It's obvious his escaped with Christine as well. We are just wasting time."

Lem Marc signaled for his men to retreat as they did forcing the members of the mob out as well.

"Be safe Mademoiselle." he whispered as he left the lair of the infamous Phantom of the Opera.


End file.
